


Reconciliation

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Married Couple, Pegging, all hail the Almyran royal couple, confronting past racism, inspiring leadership, spicy with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: The new king and queen of Almyra hold a ceremony to open the Fodlan-Almyran border at Fodlan’s Locket, and celebrate with a private ceremony of their own later that night.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hilclaude Week 2020





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HilClaude week prompt Fódlan | Almyra, with special love for [ajstyling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling).

In all the years that he’d known her, including their past year of marriage, Claude had never known Hilda to get nervous about being the center of attention. Normally Hilda relished the spotlight, but today she was anxiously pacing their room in the fortress at Fodlan’s Locket.

“Are you sure I’m the right person to give this speech? I know we’re supposed to be starting a new chapter in relations between Fodlan and Almyra and all. But like, what if all the Fodlaners look at me and see a traitor who married the King of Almyra? And what if the Almyrans suddenly remember all of the horrible things I’ve said about them in the past, even though I feel super bad about it now?”

Claude intercepted her mid-pace and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. “Hilda, you’re going to do a great job. People are going to look at you and see the daughter of House Goneril who looked past old hatreds and embraced Almyra. Who better to give the address that officially opens our borders at Fodlan’s Locket than you? Your speech is inspiring, and you look absolutely stunning. Plus the ceremony starts in half an hour, so it's a little late to back out now!”

“Claude!” Hilda swatted him on the shoulder, but she was smiling instead of pacing. “I know, you’re right. I want to do this, it’s just a lot of pressure, you know? All my old worries about disappointing people are coming back, and I hate it.”

“Sweetheart, I know you can do this. You’ve fought against armies and emperors and demonic beasts. What’s one little speech? And when you’re done, House Goneril won’t ever have to guard this border again. No one else will die here, on either side. It’s amazing to think about.”

“It is, isn’t it? When I was growing up, I never in a million years would have imagined myself ending up here. My family fought and killed Almyrans because we thought they were our enemy and we had to defeat them to keep ourselves safe. And then I went to the academy and met you and, well, a lot of things changed. I guess I changed too.”

“I know you did. And I’m so proud of you. Now let’s go out there and decommission this fortress. We’ll give them a ceremony to remember!”

They kissed tenderly, and walked together hand in hand out onto the fortress ramparts to begin the festivities. 

Opening the border between Goneril territory and Almyra had long been a dream of Claude’s, and the ceremony that officially declared the borders open would go down in history as one of his more successful schemes. As the newly-crowned King of Almyra, Claude started things off with a few words about peace and unity between Almyra and Fodlan, and a pledge to honor the traditions of both nations and bring their people together. 

But it was Hilda who stole the show, just as he planned all along. She was resplendent, looking every inch a queen in a flowing gown that combined Almyran and Fodlan designs with the crest of Goneril embroidered in gold patterns throughout. A cheer went up among the mixed gathering of Fodlan and Almyran citizens as she stepped up to the podium and gave them a radiant smile. And then she began to speak, and a hush fell over the crowd.

She spoke of growing up in House Goneril and being taught to hate Almyrans. She shared the stories that her family had passed down for generations, about how the Almyrans were the enemy and a threat to their way of life, inhuman monsters who cared only about destruction and conquest. And then she went to the academy at Garreg Mach, and met Claude. 

Claude, who kept his cards close to his chest and rarely spoke much about his background, but had clearly not grown up with Fodlan traditions despite his noble surname and crest. Claude, who sometimes muttered to himself in a language Hilda had often heard growing up near the border. Claude, her charming, brilliant, irascible house leader who was always happy to scheme and gossip with her, and who always knew just how to disarm her with a smile. Claude, who dreamed of ending centuries of strife and misunderstanding between Fodlan and its neighbors.

She never said anything to Claude about it during their student days, but when the war broke out and she returned to House Goneril, she realized she had begun to see Almyrans in a new light. Someone like Claude could not have grown up in a country full of inhuman monsters, which meant there had to be more Almyrans like Claude out there. And if there were, then perhaps Almyrans weren’t destined to be their enemies like her family had always said.

When the call came for her to return to Garreg Mach and end the war under Claude’s leadership, she answered. She arrived determined to ask him about his past and discover if the new future he envisioned for Fodlan included an end to the conflict with Almyra as well. 

It was an amazing thing for a daughter of House Goneril to contemplate, Hilda told the crowd, after so many centuries of war. 

“I think most of you know the story after that,” she said. “How Claude and I fell in love during the war, and I learned he was not just  _ from  _ Almyra, but the crown prince. How we went to Almyra together afterwards, and I discovered there was this whole beautiful country that most people in Fodlan knew nothing about. How Khalid von Riegan asked me to marry him and become queen of the country that had been my family’s enemy for so long, and I said yes.” A quiet cheer rose up from the crowd.

“I know there will be a lot to do to heal the wounds that are still with us from the conflict. Peace doesn’t happen overnight, and there are too many families on both sides who have lost people they love in the fighting. My family played a big role in that, and I want to say that I’m sorry, and that I will work hard to create a peace process that also feels just. It took a lot to get to this moment where our borders are open, and I know it’s just the first step in a long process of reconciliation. But I’m proud to be taking that step with all of you here today. Thank you all so much!”

The crowd erupted into deafening cheers. Claude brushed tears out of his eyes and pulled Hilda into an embrace, whispering “My beautiful, amazing queen, I could not love you more than I do right now.”

Hilda beamed and whispered back, “Why thank you, your Majesty. Just wait until you see what I have planned for our own private ceremony tonight.”

Before he could reply, she took his hand and turned to the crowd, waving and smiling and basking in their accolades. Claude waved with her, and found himself thinking back to how they had gone from fighting a nearly-unwinnable war to forging peace as the rulers of Almyra.

**************

It was Hilda, of course, who had caught on to his schemes first. She observed Nader and his men with narrowed eyes after the battle of Fort Merceus, while Lorenz spluttered about the propriety of working with Almyrans and the rest of the Golden Deer seemed both puzzled and grateful for their assistance. 

She kept her thoughts to herself until later that night, when they were lying naked in bed as had become their post-battle habit. With a mischievous grin and a calculating sparkle in her eyes, she asked him, “Sooooo, Mister Leader Man, I noticed that we have the Royal Almyran Wyvern Corps to thank for our victory today. Maybe you fooled the rest of the Deer with this Nardel business, but no one from House Goneril is going to mistake Nader the Undefeated. Exactly who was it that Tiana von Riegan ran off with all those years ago, hmm  _ Khalid?” _

Claude had suspected for some time that Hilda knew more than she let on, but he still wasn’t prepared for the shock of hearing his name, his true name, from her lips.

“How-where did you hear that name?”

“Ooh, I like seeing what that does to you! Honestly Claude, my Almyran isn’t great, but it wasn’t that hard to figure out what Nader and the rest of the Almyrans were calling you, and I definitely noticed that they never once said ‘Claude’.”

Claude laughed and shook his head, reminding himself for the thousandth time never to underestimate his loyal - and distractingly naked - retainer. “Yeah. About that. There are a few things I should probably tell you. Especially given whatever this is that keeps happening between us.”

And he took a deep breath and told her all of it, from the very beginning, including the part where he was crown prince of Almyra and would one day be king of the nation that was House Goneril’s sworn enemy up until a few short months earlier.

She listened to it all attentively and quietly, itself no small feat given that patience and quiet weren’t exactly Hilda’s strong suits. He realized partway through the telling of it that he was nervous, scared of what she might think once the truth of him was laid bare. But he plunged on anyway, until he got to the moment he’d been thinking about for months where he asked if she wanted to visit Almyra, and maybe even meet his parents. 

It was more of a relief than he expected when she accepted his invitation, and a bigger relief still when she leaned in and kissed him afterwards. He thought that she would have questions, would want to talk it over, but as ever, Hilda was full of surprises.

She trailed a hand down his chest and whispered in his ear “So,  _ Khalid _ , want to show me how Almyran royalty likes to fuck? The Almyrans have never taken House Goneril before, but tonight must be your lucky night.” 

It wasn’t until the end of the war that Claude asked her to marry him, but that was definitely the night when he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he wanted to.

***************

The festivities lasted most of the day and into the night, with citizens of Fodlan and Almyra laughing and dancing and feasting together to celebrate the newly-opened border.

It was late when Claude and Hilda finally returned to their room in the fortress, feeling tired, content, and a bit buzzed from sampling the finest beverages both nations had to offer. 

Claude flopped back onto the bed with a contented sigh, watching his wife carefully remove her gown and slip into a light, gauzy robe. 

“I hope you’re not thinking of falling asleep on me, King Khalid. We have some celebrating of our own to do.” The look in her eyes - sultry, teasing, full of mischief - was something Claude would never tire of seeing.

“Oh I don’t know, Hilda. It’s been a pretty long day and I’m just so tired.” He stretched and gave an exaggerated yawn. “I might need to lie back and have a delicate flower do all the work.”

He crossed his arms behind his head and winked at her.

“Now where have I heard  _ that  _ before?” She laughed. “Well, my darling husband, you’re in luck. It turns out this is exactly where I want you tonight - underneath me on your back. Now let’s get you out of some of those clothes.”

She made short work of his official regalia, leaving him in just his linen pants and sash by the time she joined him on the bed and straddled his hips. She bent down to kiss him deeply, running her fingers up his chest. His hands found her waist and held her there as their kiss grew increasingly heated.

The weight of her on top of him was reassuring and maddening at the same time, and he groaned as she started grinding against him, dragging her nails down his stomach. She untied the sash at his waist and grinned at the bulge of his cock standing out through his pants. 

“And here I thought you were gonna make me work. That was too easy!”

“What can I say? I like making sure you feel appreciated when you show some initiative!” 

He pulled her robe down her shoulders to bare her spectacular breasts, and immediately put his mouth to work, sucking on her nipples while she untied his laces. 

She moaned softly and pulled his cock free, casting off her robe and grinding her wet heat against him. He angled his hips to press inside her, and she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Oh no your majesty, I wouldn’t want you to tire yourself after your long day. I said I would do the work, remember? Just lie back and relax.”

She slid a hand between her legs, coating her fingers with wetness, and smiled wickedly. Grasping his cock with her other hand, she carefully pushed one slick finger up against his tight asshole, pumping his cock slowly and deliberately as she eased her way inside him. 

“Fuck,” was the best comeback that Claude could muster. 

Hilda patiently worked him open with two and then three fingers, stroking him all the while until his cock ached. When she had him panting and moaning and pushing into her hand, she withdrew her fingers and sat back to admire her handiwork.

“Goddess you look hot when you’re squirming underneath me like this. I think you’re just about ready now. I’ll be right back - don’t move!”

She sprang off the bed and opened the top dresser drawer to retrieve a soft leather harness and long, translucently pink glass cock, along with a stoppered vial. Claude grinned incredulously as he watched her buckle on the harness and slick the cock up with oil.

“You brought that with you all the way from Almyra?” His eyes narrowed. “Exactly how long have you been planning this?”

“Oh, you know, I thought as long as I was helping you open the border, I might as well help open some other things too.” She winked, one hand still stroking her shiny pink cock. “Besides, you know you love this. Now lie back down so I can give you the royal treatment!”

“And here I thought I was the one with the schemes for today.” It was the last coherent thing he managed to say as Hilda knelt between his legs and pressed her cock inside. 

She fucked him slowly at first, letting him get used to feeling her cock fill him. Angling her hips upward, she pushed in deeper until he felt her hit the spot that made his cock twitch and his vision go white around the edges. 

“Shit, yeah, right there, don’t-  _ oh fuck. _ ” He arched his back as she fucked him harder, faster, staying most of the way in and hitting that place deep inside him over and over until he felt like he might explode. 

“Look at you, taking my cock like a king. It’s hot as fuck watching you come apart like this.” She punctuated her dirty talk with more sharp thrusts, and all Claude could do was moan as his hips bucked and his cock throbbed.

She leaned down to give him a kiss, hot and dirty and probing with her tongue, and he moaned into her mouth as her insistent glass cock pressed firmly inside him. His cock ached and twitched between them, and he thrust against her stomach, seeking friction. 

She broke off the kiss to murmur into his ear. “You look so beautiful like this, my Khalid. I’m going to make you come so hard that you won’t be able to move for a week. Hope you’re ready for it.”

That was all the warning he had before she sat up and fucked him like the axe-wielding, crest-bearing queen that she was, pounding him into the mattress and jerking his cock with an oil-covered hand as he arched and shouted and clawed at the sheets with his hands. 

He came hard around her cock with a gasp and a spasm of his hips, spilling his seed all over his chest and stomach. He lay there for a few moments with his eyes closed, panting and sweaty and utterly unable to move, just like she’d promised. 

When he finally opened his eyes, she gently pulled out and grinned at him.

“You’re quite a mess, aren’t you? Goddess I love getting to just  _ wreck _ you like that.” She pulled off the strap and set it carefully to the side, then started wiping off his chest with a soft cloth. “I lied, though. I am going to ask you to do just a little bit of work. You can still lie back, I’m just gonna borrow your face for a sec.”

She moved up to straddle him, sighing as his lips came into contact with her wet, swollen clit. Claude revelled in the taste of her, a combination of salt and sweat and sweetness that was uniquely  _ Hilda _ . 

She often liked to take her time with this, drawing out her pleasure, but tonight she must have been tired, or maybe just worked up from fucking him into oblivion. It wasn’t long at all before she started to shake and moan on top of him, coming against his mouth with a cry and a surge of wetness down his chin. 

She rolled off to the side, breathing heavily, and cupped his face to give him a kiss. 

“There now. I think the coming together of Fodlan and Almyra is officially concluded. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for a nice, hot bath and then a whole lot of sleep.”

She yawned and stretched luxuriously, and he just grinned at her like an idiot.

Maybe this is what reconciliation feels like, Claude thought as he watched Hilda hum to herself while getting ready for her bath, these moments of peace and contentment after so many years of war and strife. Maybe this is what it was all for. Or maybe he was just a lovestruck fool. Either way, he would take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me advancing my Hilda Pegging Agenda on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya).


End file.
